


Detroit become Songfics

by RedVioletta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, no beta we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVioletta/pseuds/RedVioletta
Summary: A little collection of Sunfic OneshotsNr1 : Kara & Alice “I wish I would be your Superhero”





	Detroit become Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> Little Story about Kara and Alice. The Song for this Chapter is “Superheld” by Sammy Deluxe.
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Kara stand in front of the massive brick building. It was useful, but nothing else. The squarisch building throughs a long shadow on the Android, Kara feels like drowning in it.

A few weeks back, Kara and Luther finally decided to give in to Alice wish and allow her to visit a public school. Since the laws in Canada are way more loose than in the USA, Alice was soon accepted as a normal Student at the beginning of the new school year.

The last weeks went well. Her class mates directly accepted her and she even made some friends. Where is light, there is shadow as well. A group of the elder students found out that she is a Android and begun to insult her in front of other students and the teacher don’t punish them. Kara worries a lot about Alice well being. That she maybe take the insults by heart, that her little girl could be sad or hurt.

So the female Android stood there. Biting her lip and hugging herself while waiting for the school to be over.

A few heartbeats later the bell ripped her out of her paralyses. Kids begun to happily run out of the building. Some other parents showed up as well and begin to take there children home. The loud chattering of small kids that tell there parents about the daily happening filled the air while Kara growled unpatient.

A familiar bright smiling face began to run to Kara. She catches the little girl in her arms and hug her.

Back home Alice storms in her room to begin with her homework. The little girl was pretty exited to be a student and wanted to make everything perfect. Luther approaches Kara and looks at Alice closed door. “Anything happened today?” He lays a Arm around the waist of the small woman. “At latest she told me nothing” she bites again her lip in worry “hey” Luther’s voice turns soft when he faces her “don’t look so sad.” He smiles at her “when this stupid boys again try to pull shit on her, we call North and she will handle that situation.” Kara breaks out in uncontrolled giggles when she imagined that situation. Maybe her worries really don’t have any reason. So she continued with her uneventful day, till the bed time.

“Mum?” The voice of Alice let Kara turn back. She had finished her good night Story and wanted to leave the room when Alice spoke up. “Yes?” “Why are’t there Android Superheros?” Confused by the question the female Android squatted by the bed. “I bet there are Android superheroes sweetheart.” “No” Alice sat up “The boys said that there aren’t” her face turns sad “They said there aren’t Android Superhero’s because we aren’t made to be... they said that I can’t ever get something other than that what I am right now... that I’m fore ever just a silly little girl, that I never get something special” the big brown eyes begin to fill with artificial tears.

Kara took the little Girl in her Arms. She planted a soft kiss on the forehead of the small girl. While the Alice covers her face in her Mothers shoulder, she rested her chin on the kids head.

“Oh Alice” Kara speaks with a soft voice, slowly shaking her head. “I know it’s not easy to be different when the rest is the same.”, she took a useless shaky breath, “You look around and compare yourself to the other. You feel alone in a mass of people, you begin to despair.”

She leaned a bit back so she can look in Alice eyes. “But trust me, the pain will fade with time, you’ll spot your own worth, but till then I want to be your Superhero”, she breaths out a shaky breath, “I can’t fly and I can’t shout bolts out of my hands, but I can promise you that I’ll love you forever”

She softly swipes her thump over the cheek of her little girl “Other people just don’t understand what it means to be different. What it means to be alone. But trust me” Kara starts to smile “No! Better: trust yourself!” She locks eyes with her daughter “You can reach every goal, you can become everything that you want to be!” 

Kara sights “ I know it’s not easy, but we went our way and now are here and I’m not a Superhero, just a woman that loves you with all her heart” 

The face of the woman lit up, like she got a idea. Kara breaks the hug to sit cross legged in front of Alice “Listen to me” Alice look up to her mother. “Markus is a simple caretaker Android. His owner had a heart attack and he was through out by the son of his former owner. He wasn’t anything special. He doesn’t had any superpowers. But he lead a revolution! He walked his way, he reached his goal. He is now a Superhero for our people. A Android Superhero!”

Kara grins at her next thought. “Remember Connor? The Android that hunted us in the beginning. He was strongly controlled by evil people, but he broke free. In the End he freed thousand of our people. Even that he wasn’t something special, even while he worked a good time on the side of the humans, he is a Superhero for a lot of our People. A Android Superhero”

Kara stands up from the bed. Alice payed down under her blanked and she got a good night kiss on her cheek by her mother. At her way out of the room Kara stopped at the door, one hand on the light switch. “I know that it is hard and that it wouldn’t get any better soon” she turns around, soft smiling at her daughter “I know I’m not a Superhero. I can’t fly or shoot bolts out of my hands. But I know that I can love and support you forever.”


End file.
